Chinese assault rifle (Fallout 3)
(sim version) (Dragoon) (high damage) |ammo use =1 |projectiles =1 |footer = The winterized version of the Chinese Rifle found in Operation: Anchorage. }} The Type 93 Chinese assault rifle is a Small Guns weapon in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics The Type 93 Chinese assault rifle is a second-tier, general purpose, automatic firearm. Chambered for 5.56mm ammunition, it is the most powerful of the generic assault rifles in base damage and DPS. It has the same ammunition capacity and AP cost as the standard assault rifle. With a weapon spread of 1.5, it is a somewhat inaccurate weapon. It is the third least durable 5.56mm weapon, due to its high damage per shot (the least durable is the Perforator; the second is the unique Xuanlong assault rifle). Regardless, it remains a formidable automatic weapon for any Small Guns character for the entire game. In the add-on Operation: Anchorage, certain weapons were re-skinned to make them look like actual pre-War weapons. The Chinese assault rifle is among the small group that was chosen for use in the add-on. The Lone Wanderer can use it during the first part of the add-on. The new looks include brown-colored hand and foregrips, and the outer bluing is a darker black with fewer scratches than the post-War version. The stats and name are exactly the same, but the durability (as with every in-simulation item) is infinite, making the weapon (almost) impervious to damage and frequent use. Durability The Chinese assault rifle can fire a total of about 1,212 rounds, the equivalent of 51 reloads, from full condition, before breaking. Variants * Xuanlong assault rifle - available by completing the unmarked quest Jiggs' Loot. It has a 36 round curved box magazine and the highest damage of any automatic small gun. * Jericho's Chinese assault rifle - a variant used by Jericho. * Sim version - a sim-only version of the weapon which differs only in health (essentially non-degrading). It also has a barely noticeable winterized color scheme on the stock and foregrip, and a much cleaner finish on the receiver and barrel. * High damage - an additional variant with 1000 damage can also be found in Operation: Anchorage, used in the DLC02TrenchClimberTrig02SCRIPT and cannot be obtained under normal circumstances. * Dragoon - a variant named Chinese Dragoon assault rifle can be found in the data files for Operation: Anchorage. It uses the Anchorage-specific texture for the weapon, but aside from name and appearance, is identical to the standard Chinese assault rifle. It is likely the weapon was intended to be placed in the armory with other "wasteland" versions of weapons found in the Anchorage sim, most of which were cut from the final version of the add-on; as such, the weapon can only be accessed through the use of console commands. Comparison Locations * Lucas Simms carries one. * Three can be found in the Megaton armory; however, they must be stolen. * Alejandra Torres, Bill Seward and Hannibal Hamlin all carry the Chinese assault rifle after siding with the slaves in the quest Head of State. * Talon Company mercs and Regulators will begin to carry these at medium levels. * Four Chinese assault rifles can be found near dead Talon Company mercs in Metro Central along with another laying next to a skeleton in the men's restroom near the Pennsylvania Avenue exit. * Almost every Chinese remnant soldier in Mama Dolce's carries one. * Super mutant masters often use this weapon. * 7 in poor or medium condition can be obtained at the Chinese bunker. * Two are sold at Flak 'N Shrapnel's, early in the game, that do not restock. At higher levels, they are stocked regularly. * There are some in the abandoned apartments in The Pitt. * One can be found in Hallowed Moors Cemetery, north of Big Town. * Three can be found in the Citadel armory. The Citadel must be destroyed during Who Dares Wins in order to access the armory. * Five can be found in the Mason District, surrounded by super mutants. ** Three of them on a cart in the center of the open plaza at the north end. ** The other two on the second floor of a destroyed building to the southeast. * Paradise Falls slavers can sometimes carry a large number of these guns. * Several can be found in Old Olney underground. * Three may be found in the Republic of Dave. One on Dave, one on Bob, and another in the Museum of Dave. Taking them is considered stealing. * There is one on a shelf in Bryan Wilks' house in Grayditch and one in Fred Wilks' inventory. * Donovan, Centre Dubois, Forty, Pronto, Roy Phillips, Harkness and Scribe Yearling all carry a Chinese assault rifle. All must be stolen. * One is in the Taft Tunnel right next to a Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual and a Chinese jumpsuit. * Two can be found in the Arlington sewer near the Talon Company recon camp protected by raiders. Related quests Pronto, in Paradise Falls, wants 20 of these guns to expand his store inventory. Notes * Although not a functional weapon in Fallout: New Vegas, the Chinese assault rifle makes a brief appearance in the game. During the quest How Little We Know, the Courier can cause a stockpile of weapons to be destroyed using thermite. Afterward, if examined closely, the barrel and iron sight of a Chinese assault rifle can be seen extending from one of the resulting piles of debris. * A weapon of similar nature was planned for Fallout 4, but was cut before release. * Likewise, a version was meant to appear in Fallout 76, but only exists as texture files. Bugs * In close quarters conditions, the rifle can clip targets or level geometry. This causes all shots to miss the target or be absorbed by geometry, even when the muzzle protrudes beyond the obstruction. * Removal from inventory, or storage in a gun cabinet such as can be found in Outcast Outpost, can mysteriously and significantly degrade the condition of the rifle. Similar degradation can occur by manipulating the rifle with the grab tool. Sounds Gallery Chinese assault rifle 01.png|Render of the Chinese assault rifle Type93.png|Real name on the border Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:China Category:Chinese materiel Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Chinesisches Sturmgewehr es:Rifle de asalto chino fr:Fusil d'assaut chinois (Fallout 3) pl:Chiński Karabin Szturmowy pt:Chinese Assault Rifle ru:Китайский автомат (Fallout 3) zh:中制突击步枪